Reencuentro
by AmericanWidow
Summary: Pasamos la vida despidiéndonos y reencontrándonos con personas, coincidiendo; a veces por casualidad. Pero, de lo que Steve Rogers estaba seguro mientras la miraba era que, al menos en sus recuerdos, ella jamás se había ido. **U/A ** **One-shot**


**E** staba mirando su sonrisa forzada, levantando una copa como si fuese el pan de cada día, mientras detallaba a todos los tipos que la acompañaban meticulosamente. Ella es una parte del universo que no se ve en cualquier lado. Tienes que ser observador para notar la forma en la que levanta su dedo cuando bebe alguna cosa, el movimiento de su nariz cuando algo le incomoda y su risa rápida e inexpresiva porque el chiste era demasiado malo.

He conocido todas sus facetas, sus ideas y estoy convencido de que puedo leerle la mente. Sin embargo, ahora mismo me encuentro del otro lado de su mundo. Del lado oscuro.

― ¿Desea algo, señor? ―Me preguntaba una voz desgastada cerca, quizás a pocos centímetros.

―Dame el vodka más fuerte que tengas ―Contesté sin voltearme, aún apoyado a la barra y sentado en el banco que daba una vista perfecta hacia lo único que me interesaba mirar esa noche.

En un par de minutos ya tenía el trago servido para mí. Lo tomé dejando de verla por segundos y, para cuando retomé a lo mío, sus ojos me habían notado.

Reí un poco, porque nunca estuvo en mis planes ser descubierto _in fraganti_. En realidad, me sentí como un espía todas las veces que la vi en silencio. Así que, al hallarme atrapado con las manos en la masa, tuve que aguantarle la mirada un rato.

Fue un minuto en el que me vio seriamente, perdida de todo a su alrededor. Después volteó hacia su círculo de acompañantes sonriente, continuando cualquier conversación ambiciosa que pudiesen tener; como si nunca se hubiese ido. Pero, se había ido, había estado conmigo en el intervalo de tiempo que se tomó para mirarme, y tuvimos esa conversación muda a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado. Y la extrañaba.

Entonces, decidí voltearme hacia la barra, dejando de observarla, porque 1) ya me había visto y 2) su indiferencia dolía demasiado. Pedí otro trago, el anterior me lo acabé no sé en qué momento, y comencé a hurgar en el rincón de mis memorias.

Recordé cuando la conocí, teníamos ocho años y yo estaba de vacaciones en Nueva York, sólo tuvimos dos meses para jugar, por lo que cuando me fui pensé que no la volvería a ver. Recordé cuando me mudé a Nueva York definitivamente, que entré a mi nueva aula en mi nueva secundaria con mis nuevos compañeros e, inmersa en ese océano de caras nuevas, la suya apareció como si nunca hubiese dejado de estar. Recordé cuando se fue a París para estudiar arte y yo me quedé en _la gran manzana_ estudiando letras y filosofía, fue difícil porque tuve que acostumbrarme a no sentir el olor de su cabello las mañanas de clase mientras me decía que le diera mi opinión sobre alguna fotografía que había tomado recién; fue un tiempo en el que nos fuimos alejamos poco a poco, hasta llegar a ser nada otra vez. Y, por último, recordé cuando nos volvimos a ver, ese invierno a nuestros veintiún años, en esa playa a la que solíamos ir a hablar en silencios.

Ahí le dije que la quería sólo para mí y nos besamos. Y no dormimos esa noche.

― ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?

Esa voz me bajó de la nube en la que andaba, bueno, es la única voz que puede bajarme y subirme al mismísimo cielo. Sonreí de lado y jugué con el pequeño vaso que antes contuvo vodka.

― ¿Qué exactamente?

―Steve, te conozco, y tus apariciones no son casualidades ―Ya la tenía sentada a mi lado, aún expulsaba ese aroma a delicadeza combinada con sensualidad. Eso me volvía a dejar en claro el porqué tantos le pretendían.

Bajé la cabeza y reí, no era mi intención ser grosero, el alcohol se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Pero, de un momento a otro, la felicidad que implicaba el estar hablando con ella pasó a ser melancolía. Y tuve que suspirar profundamente para no llorar.

― ¿Podrías decir algo? ―Insistió mi acompañante -supuse momentánea-.

Levanté la mirada, medio perdido por el líquido ruso; más sin embargo, pude concentrarme en ella, ver su expresión entre seria y nostálgica, que bien podía deberse al hecho de hallarnos ahí.

―Felicitaciones, me gustó tu cuadro del ángel negro ―Comenté sonriéndole, y sentí un _deja vú_ por la manera en la que ella me devolvió el gesto.

―Una perfecta combinación entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Por un instante pareció que nos encontrábamos en otra dimensión. En ese lugar nuestros malos momentos nunca existieron y podíamos hablar como si nos acabáramos de conocer. Me gusta, de ella, exactamente eso. La he conocido innumerables veces en toda mi vida y, todas esas ocasiones, he sentido como si fuese la primera.

Tampoco es que no recuerde la última _ella_ que conocí, pero, en cada nuevo escenario, cambia algo. La de ahora es segura de sí misma y con un justo toque de sensualidad, me permito agregar.

―Y... Rojo corto, te sienta bien ―La escaneé un poco al decirle eso, luego volví a sonreír.

Pero la pelirroja desvió su mirada, riendo. Diferente a como reía con los tipos con quienes hablaba hasta hace poco.

―Estás mirando demasiado, Rogers ―Al final de esas palabras, y culminando con su contagiosa risa, giró hacia mí. Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

―Tengo cinco años sin hablar contigo, sin verte a ésta distancia. ¿Cómo esperas que no me deleite de ti?

―Dudo mucho que desde lejos no lo hayas hecho ―No titubeó ni por un segundo, y hasta sonrió con picardía.

La última Natasha Romanoff que conocí hubiese reservado ese tipo de comentarios, era más recatada que ésta. ¿Pero qué podía extrañarme si esa Natasha tenía veintitrés y ésta veintiocho?

El arte, en cualquiera de sus formas, te enseña muchas cosas. Te abre la mente, expande tu alma si lo sabes aceptar. Y ella era una artista completa, ya debía saber hasta un poco más de lo que yo imaginaba.

―Me gustó _La extraño, señorita Nancy_ ―Agregó, cruzando elegantemente sus piernas y relajando su cara en la mano del brazo apoyado sobre la barra―. No eres muy bueno para enviarme mensajes secretos.

No sé qué cara puse, pero empezó a reírse y estoy seguro de que era de mí. Así que, cuando reaccioné, me resigné acompañándola.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura que era para ti? ―Me gustaba ese juego de coqueteo que llevaba, quería seguirlo.

―Todo el libro trataba de un hombre, al cual nunca describes, que, de doscientas páginas, en ciento noventa y nueve extraña a la señorita Nancy. La espía, le toma fotografías y, al final, cuando hasta yo pensé que la había olvidado, resulta que le ve y todo reinicia ―Un rebelde mechón rojizo de cabello le importunó en la cara, lo cual contraatacó apartándolo antes de continuar―. No sé, esa _ene_ de Nancy, el que hayan terminado porque Jack la engañó y el peculiar concepto de extrañar a una persona me hizo pensar, como por cinco segundos, sobre la pequeñísima posibilidad de que podría estar dirigido a mí.

Me lo explicó como si yo no hubiese escrito el libro y como si yo no supiera que, en efecto, lo hice pensando en ella.

―Esta hubiese sido una buena escena entre la señorita Nancy y Jack.

Volvimos a reír, gracias a mi comentario. Me sentía cómodo con el ambiente que teníamos, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin hablarnos.

―Pero, aclárame algo ―Su semblante se tornó serio.

―Por supuesto, dime qué.

―En total, ¿Cuántas fotografías mías tienes en tu álbum de espía/obsesivo/acosador? ―Dicho eso, se echó a reír un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Hasta el punto de que, quienes estaban cerca de nosotros, voltearon a mirarla con desaprobación.

―Qué lástima, tan talentosa y al mismo tiempo tan carente de modales ―Oímos un cuchicheo cerca de nosotros―. Siempre he dicho que ese tipo de personas no encaja en la alta sociedad.

Claramente hablaban de Natasha. Me fijé en ella y estaba tensa, apretando su mandíbula y conteniendo cualquier cosa que pudiese querer decirles a las "señoras" chismosas a su espalda. Sabía que se sentía incómoda, aparte de que movía la nariz de esa forma, yo lo sentía también; porque tampoco me gustaban ese tipo de reuniones llenas de viejos pretenciosos y criticones. Pero, ¿Qué se podía hacer? Si la mayoría de ellos financiaba las obras que presentábamos.

― ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? ―Ella no me veía y estaba masajeando su corto cabello rojo, probablemente porque no quería que sintiera la molestia acumulada en su interior.

Sólo obtuve un asentimiento de su parte.

Salimos de allí ante la mirada de muchos viejos habladores y algunos jóvenes que les seguían los pasos. Lo que tal vez les alteró, pudo haber sido el hecho de que le tomé la mano para arrastrarla rápido fuera de todo ese maldito circo superficial.

Sentí uno que otro flash y después llegamos a mi camioneta.

― ¡Por Dios! ¿Viste sus caras? ―Empezó a reír como una frenética recostada de la puerta del copiloto. Aún entrelazábamos los dedos.

―Tranquila ―Dije tratando de no reírme de su risa―. Estás realmente borracha, Nat.

Estaba moviéndose demasiado y su equilibrio desapareció casi por completo, al parecer las nueve copas de vino que se tomó mientras hablaba con aquellos tipos empezaban a hacerle efecto. Tuve que soltar su mano y colocar mis brazos a los lados para que no fuese a caer.

―Necesitaba mucho alcohol en la sangre para poder acercarme a ti ―Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me miró fijo, en sus ojos pude ver un oscuro vacío aterrador.

Me hallaba lo suficientemente perdido como para ir acercándome poco a poco a ella y pegarla más al auto. Sentí lo suave de sus pequeños labios y mis manos bajar hasta su cintura con lentitud e inconsciencia.

Pero no estaba tan ebrio como ella, y no podía permitir que un fotógrafo nos capturara en esa situación. No tanto por mí, sino por la reputación de Natasha.

Así que separé el beso, que se tornaba un tanto intenso, de manera brusca.

―Subamos al auto, ven.

Le atrapé por la cintura con un brazo y la metí en el asiento trasero a pesar de que se resistía. Hasta intentó jalarme con ella, sin embargo, logré hacer que se acostara y quedara quieta.

* * *

 **M** ientras manejaba hasta mi departamento, sonaba un profundo silencio. Yo me concentraba en la carretera y ella parecía meditar por su lado.

― ¿Natasha?

― ¿Si?

―Eh... ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?

No hubo respuesta en los primeros dos minutos.

―No... Espera, ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

Me eché a reír por su pregunta, probablemente pensaba que yo sí la seguía a todos lados.

―No, te lo iba a preguntar si me decías que sí ―Seguí riendo y luego sentí un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

― ¡Dios, estoy muy mareada! ―Comentó cuando volvió a desplegarse en el asiento―. Idiota, pensé que me acosabas bien. Eres malo hasta en eso.

―Lamento decepcionarte ―Me disculpé divertido por su actitud―. Entonces, ¿Mi hogar?

―Será ―Respondió, fingiendo desinterés.

Volví a reírme ligeramente y tomar rumbo a mi humilde hogar. En poco tiempo ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía.

Paré y me quedé pensando frente al volante. Todo mi plan se había salido del camino y ahora estaba en el mismo auto con la mujer que pensaba no volvería a tocar en toda mi vida.

― ¿Vamos a bajar o estás pensando en cómo matarme? ―La voz de la descendiente rusa ebria me hizo volver a reír.

Suspiré y bajé del auto. Dirigiéndome a la puerta trasera de la Land Rover para ayudar a mi acompañante a bajar. Pensaba dejarla apoyarse de mi hombro mientras subíamos por el ascensor, pero estaba demasiado mal hasta para eso.

―Te voy a cargar ―Le dije viendo que su equilibrio empeoraba cada vez más.

―Que... Tú... Qu... ¡Suéltame, bastabdo! ―Se quejaba con una lengua trabada y confusa. Me era graciosa su manera pobre de patalear y abrazarse de mi cuello al mismo tiempo.

La llevé, aunque tuve que batallarle, y se quedó dormida mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi aposento. Lo difícil de abrir la entrada fue algo inigualable. Pero, cuando al fin lo logré, la llevé a mi cuarto y bajé cuidadosamente sobre la cama, supe que había valido la pena.

―Uhm... ―Lanzó una queja adormilada.

Me limité a medio sonreír, seguía viéndose hermosa aunque estaba toda desubicada. Tenía probabilidades de verme como un estúpido observándola, pero eso no me preocupaba en ese momento.

Mis ojos se percataron de que aún tenía los tacones, el collar y ese vestido incómodo; así que me alenté a quitarle, al menos, los tacones. Cuando estaba desabrochando el primero, ella empezó a moverse.

―No te muevas, te quitaré éstas cosas para que duermas un poco más cómoda ―Le susurré tratando de volver a tomar en mis manos su pie.

― ¡No! ―Exclamó haciendo un adorable puchero y tapándose la cara con las manos. Me fue imposible evitar sonreír ante eso―. Acuéstate conmigo.

Destapó su rostro y me vio con unos preciosos orbes verdes selváticos suplicantes a los que yo nunca había podido negarles nada. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba recostado a su lado, mirando al techo que nunca antes había visto.

― ¿Steve? ―Hacía mucho no me decía así. Hacía mucho que no sentía tantas emociones encontradas cuando alguien me decía así.

―Dime, Nat.

―Yo también te extraño ―Se volteó a verme, lo sentí. Pasó su brazo por mi abdomen, abrazándome y revolviendo muchas cosas en mi interior; en mi alma.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, por al menos cinco minutos. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

―Estoy algo ebria y todo eso, pero... Aún consciente creo que sentiría lo mismo que siento ahora al estar contigo aquí. Te odio y te amo tanto, Steve ―La voz que uso para cada palabra era quebrada y baja. Me quedé sin respuestas frente a ello.

Se acercó más a mí, hasta que su respiración daba contra mi cuello y su pierna con el tacón semidesabrochado tocaba mi pantalón.

Comencé a respirar rápido, pero intentaba controlarlo porque no quería que ella lo notara. Sin embargo, tenía que hablar.

―Nat... ―Suspiré profundo antes de continuar―. Siento haber sido tan imbécil, en serio. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas que he perdido. A mis amigos, mi hogar y, más que nada, a ti... Una aventura con Sharon no valió lo que tú vales, Natasha y... Yo fui un idiota que pensó que, pasara lo que pasara, tú estarías allí ―Tuve que apretar la mandíbula para recomponerme y no empezar a llorar con un niño asustado e indefenso―. Me enseñaste de la mejor forma que estaba mal, porque si hubieses perdonado eso quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora... Te amo, realmente. Y te he extrañado cada maldito día.

Para cuando terminé, su mano estaba apretando el costado mi camisa con fuerza. Hundió el rostro en mi hombro y lo mordió, probablemente para no llorar.

―Y aun no perdono que hayas usado mi maldita inocencia para revolcarte como un perro callejero con esa zorra ―Dijo al momento que dejó de morderme.

Esas palabras me dejaron helado, esa no era la Natasha que yo conocía, en cambio, era la Natasha Romanoff que yo había creado. Y es que la insensibilidad humana es producto de los mismos humanos, de nuestra propia maldad.

―Pero, ésta noche no quiero pensar en eso. Si te soy sincera, todos los días extraño tu maldita forma estúpida y linda de hacerme sentir como una patética adolescente enamorada... Desgraciadamente, te necesito ―Me abrazó más fuerte y besó con delicadeza mi mejilla―. Steve, aparte de estar ebria, hay otro lado coherente de mí que quiere volverse loca contigo ahora mismo.

Su último comentario me hizo olvidar la culpa merecida que llevaba por haberle sido infiel y, en su lugar, aceleró mi corazón con unas ganas sobrehumanas de quitarle el bendito vestido inmediatamente.

―Steve... ―Susurró provocativa a mi oído.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

De manera automática me volteé y empecé a besarla desesperado. Su aliento sabía a alcohol, pero no dejaba de ser irresistible para mí. Quería conocer a la nueva Natasha en la cama, ya mismo.

Aproveché para quitar el incómodo collar y ella se despojó de sus tacones tan rápido que me sorprendió. Ya para ese momento me encontraba sobre su cuerpo, ¿O su vestido? Y besaba lentamente el suave cuello que se gastaba, era delicioso en muchas formas.

―Tu camisa ―Me dijo entre suspirando y respirando por la boca.

―Ayúdame ―Le respondí dejando de besarle el cuello.

Pasé de allí a su boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en cuanto llegué. Ella aprovechó para quitarme torpemente la corbata lo más rápido que pudo. De hecho, me hizo reír entre beso por la forma en la que lo hacía. Después fue desabrochándome la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto mis trabajados abdominales. Había hecho muchas mejoras durante esos cinco años y esa era una.

Dejó de besarme en cuanto los tocó. Y miró hacia abajo para detallarlos visualmente, quizá.

― ¿Esto desde cuándo ésta aquí? ―Interrogó trazando caminos invisibles en el relieve que forma un músculo desarrollado.

Me reí un poco.

―Desde hace como dos años. Hice otras cosas aparte de extrañarte, ¿Sabes? ―Y mordí su labio haciéndola exaltarse.

―Pensé que sólo te revolcabas con putas baratas en mi ausencia ―Terminó de sacarme la camisa y bajó su mano para desabrochar el pantalón.

―Mmm... Aunque tienes razones para hablarme así, no me gusta que esas palabras salgan de ti. Te quitan pureza.

―Desde hace tiempo que se me acabó esa pureza. También he hecho y aprendido muchas cosas, Rogers ―Dicho eso, metió su mano en mi desabrochado pantalón de vestir y me acarició el miembro sobre la tela del bóxer.

Eso me excitó, por supuesto.

No podía ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Mis sentidos se alteraron al pensar con quién lo había aprendido, porque estaba seguro de que conmigo no había sido.

―Natasha... ―Volvió a besarme con posesión y, ahí mismo, olvidé lo que iba a decirle; sólo la tomé por la cintura y le pegué lo más que pude a mí.

Terminé de despojarme del pantalón, los zapatos y las medias. Quedaba mi bóxer negro contra su despampanante vestido rojo. La levanté para bajar el cierre de la parte trasera del vestido. Lo logré y, con su propia ayuda, en poco tiempo estaba vestida únicamente con su panty rojo.

No he visto en mis veintiocho años un cuerpo tan bien armado, para mis ojos, como el curveado de Natasha Romanoff. Toda ella está compuesta por pequeñas partes perfectas que encajan justo a mi gusto.

Apagué la lámpara de la mesa de noche que nos acompañaba, no quería ni siquiera que la luz artificial observara su belleza. Estaba celoso de todo en ese momento, era mía y nada aparte de mí podía verla así.

No tardó en rodear mis caderas con sus piernas y pegar mi entrepierna a la suya. Me estaba desesperando porque cada cosa nueva que hacía excitaba más.

―Necesito quitarte el maldito panty, cariño ―Supliqué ante su maldad de no permitirme tratar de bajárselo ni quitarme lo que me quedaba.

―Si no sufres un poco para conseguirlo, no habrá placer al tenerlo ―Susurró a mi oído mientras presionaba más sus piernas y arrinconaba mi notable erección contra el deseo incontrolable de poseerla.

―Pero... En serio, Nat... Por favor ―Mi lado animal empezaba a exigir acciones más intensas, pero ella parecía querer hacerme sufrir un poco más.

―No, Steven. Tú estás todo _caliente_ , pero yo soy mujer y necesito más que esto para emocionarme ―Soltó su agarré y suspiré, tenía razón.

Sonreí con malicia cuando se me ocurrió algo para volverla loca. Ella también sonrió en la oscuridad, aún después de todos esos años podía leer mi mente.

Nos hice caer, arropándonos en una cobija gigante con la que dormía y mordiendo suavemente su oreja izquierda. Le tomé la cintura entre mis manos e hice que la erección que aun llevaba se hiciera notar en la parte más baja de su vientre. Fue duro para mí porque quería terminar ese maldito juego de una vez, pero no podía ser egoísta. La verdad, necesitaba demostrarle que yo podía ser mejor en la cama que cualquier otro bastardo con el que estuvo alguna vez.

Me sentí bien cuando su respiración se volvió pausada y profunda. Estaba funcionando esa técnica.

Comencé a bajar por su cuello con besos pequeños y lentos, su piel sabía a mi sabor favorito, el de ella. Detuve el recorrido entre sus pechos, donde se me ocurrió iniciar lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el derecho; pasando al terminar con el izquierdo. Acabé llenándole de besos el estómago y estimulando su sexo cuidadosamente con mis dedos.

―Bi-bien... Ya-ya..- T-tú ganas... ―Lo había logrado. Su voz entrecortada y su cuerpo tenso dejaron más que clara la excitación que llevaba en ese momento.

No tardé mucho en sacar su panty y decidí castigarla un poco.

―Con que... Venganza le llaman, ¿No? ―Se quejó al notar que estimulaba su zona de bikini con mi erección, pero sin quitarme la ropa interior.

―Dicen que la venganza es dulce, pero esta es... Mmm... ¿Excitante? ―Sonreí de medio lado, hasta que me sentí demasiado necesitado.

No pude soportarlo más, paré de molestarla y me quité la prenda negra lo más rápido que pude. Sentí su felicidad porque al fin sería totalmente complacida, y sentí mi felicidad porque al fin volvería a estar con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando incursioné en su interior, fue como estar tocando el cielo con las manos. Nunca me había sentido tan realizado como en ese segundo, el exacto segundo en el que nos volvimos uno.

Dimos vueltas por toda la cama y, al final, nos quedamos dormidos inesperadamente. Lo último que recordaba era el sabor de sus besos llenos de placer, necesidad y una melancolía que esperaba no volviera a ser parte de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **D** esperté por los rayos de sol que daban contra mi ventana, sentía un peso sobre mí y un dolor de cabeza terrible. Hasta que abrí bien los ojos y descubrí que no había sido un sueño toda la noche anterior.

Sobre mí se encontraba la mujer que me emocionaba la vida. Profundamente dormida.

Sentí otra ola de placer recorrerme el cuerpo. Soy propenso a despertar energético en las mañanas como esa, de domingo soleado.

― ¿Steve? ―Escuché su voz preguntar sin levantar el rostro de mi pecho.

―Buenos días, dulce pelirroja ―Le di un beso en la cabellera.

Levantó la cara y arrastró su cuerpo sobre el mío hasta que sus labios tocaban mis labios. El lento roce de la piel desnuda causo esa excitación matutina que me hizo pensar que estaba soñando. Pero no.

Me besó con una delicadeza adorable y yo sabía que ya no estaba ebria, lo que me emocionaba aún más. Ella se encargó de que nuestros sexos volvieran a unirse, con un especial toque delicado. Sintiéndose en sincronía y equilibrio, tan lentamente que me encantaba, y, de igual forma, desesperaba por más. Tomé la libertad de tener el control e invertir las posiciones, pues yo también quería llevar mi ritmo. Besé su cuello y hombros al momento en que aceleraba el proceso.

Paramos exhaustos, respirando ajetreados.

― ¿Amor? ―Me llamó con esa voz delicada que la hace parecer más inocente de lo que en realidad es.

Pero, lo que en realidad aceleró mi corazón, fue aquella manera que utilizó para llamarme.

―Dime, cariño ―Le respondí sonriente, abrazándola como si un mínimo soplo de aire me la pudiese arrancar de los brazos.

―Creo que me gusta ésta cama más que la mía. ¿Qué hacemos para resolver eso? ―Terminó mirándome con picardía y mordiéndose la sonrisa de la misma forma.

Me permití reír de su astucia antes de volver a atraparla con mis labios. Ella supo la respuesta allí.

Y basta decir que pasamos ese día -como muchos tantos- en su nueva cama favorita.


End file.
